The present invention relates generally to the field of cloud platform support, and more particularly to configuring clustered and replicated systems with portable Internet Protocol addresses.
An Internet Protocol (IP) address is a numerical label assigned to each device (e.g., computer, printer) participating in a computer network that uses the IP for communication. An IP address serves two principal functions: (i) host or network interface identification; and (ii) location addressing. Its role has been characterized as follows: “A name indicates what we see. An address indicates where it is. A route indicates how we get there.”